This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0108148, filed on Dec. 17, 2004 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing the performance of an optical transceiver, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing the performance of an optical transceiver by referencing various performance clocks provided by an OTU2 signal connection transceiver and an STM-64/OC-192 signal which are included in the optical transponder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) optical transmission device for connecting various client network signals. The WDM optical transmission device multiplexes and transmits several signals at different wavelengths to one optical fiber in an optical transport network (OTN), thereby increasing efficiency of a bandwidth of an optical fiber line, i.e., a transmission volume.
The WDM optical transmission device comprises an optical channel unit 120 connected to an external client network 110, an optical multiplexer 130 for multiplexing several signals of different wavelengths of the optical channel unit 120, an optical amplifier 140 for amplifying the multiplexed optical signal, an optical transmission line 141 for transmitting an optical signal, and an optical demultiplexer 150 for demultiplexing the transmitted signal.
The WDM optical transmission device receives a tributary signal such as a SDH/SONET signal 111 including an STM-16/OC-48 signal and an STM-64/OC-192 signal, a GbE (Gigibit Ethernet) signal 112 including a 10 GbE signal, and a SAN (Storage Area Network) signal including an FC (Fiber Channel) signal and an ESCON (Enterprise Systems CONnectivity) signal. “# n” of an optical transponder 121 denotes the maximum number of optical channels received by the WDM optical transmission device and has the values 8, 16, 32, 40, 160, etc.
The optical transponder 121 included in the optical channel unit 120 interconnects a client network having an SDH (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy)/SONET (Synchronous Optical Network) STM-64/OC-192 signal (9.953 Gb/s) with an OTN having an OTU2 (Optical Channel Transport Unit 2) signal (10.709 Gb/s). A conventional optical transponder in the WDM optical transmission device has been used to receive an SDH/SONET signal such as an STM-16/OC-48 signal, an STM-64/OC-192 signal, etc.
Nowadays, the demand for a connection reference of various tributary signals such as GbE signals, FC signals, ESCON signals, etc. has increased due to an increase of data communication traffic.
As the transmission speed of the WDM optical transmission device has increases from 2.5 Gb/s to 10 Gb/s, four STM-16/OC-48 signals are multiplexed or a plurality of GbE signals are multiplexed as a 10 Gb/s OTN (OTU2) signal for transmission in order to effectively operate the optical channel of the WDM optical transmission device.
With respect to the development and the operation of optical transceivers 200 and 210, since it is possible to test the optical transceivers 200 and 210 only when a digital wrapper unit 230 and a supervisory controller 240 are simultaneously embodied, there is a problem in guaranteeing the performance of the optical transceivers 200 and 210.